


The Darker the Night, the Brighter the Stars

by bbhikari



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5th Year Ravenclaw Akaashi, 6th Year Gryffindor Bokuto, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, kuroken if you squint not really, salty akaashi :), the owlery is actually a disgusting place but that wont stop me, well its an argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbhikari/pseuds/bbhikari
Summary: Akaashi smiled, realising how much he missed this.He missed Bokuto’s bright voice telling him stories. He missed Bokuto’s loud obnoxious laugh.He missed Bokuto. A lot.-Akaashi thinks something is up when Bokuto stops spending their limited time together and decides he needs to take action.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 220
Collections: Secret Santa Haikyuu 2019





	The Darker the Night, the Brighter the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jayjem_jam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayjem_jam/gifts).



> Helloo!! This is my first completed fic ever for any fandom. I hope I have done justice for the prompt I received from the Haikyuu!! Secret Santa 2019 (sorry to the prompter if I didn't). I also hope I did justice for the fandom and BokuAka because I love them so much. Had to do Hogwarts AU because I need more in my life. The title lowkey doesn't relate to the fic... actually it kinda does ish anyways I hope anyone who reads this enjoys it!!  
> Also need to thank my two betas @midorkiyaizuku and @sogogibaby  
> Follow me on Twitter if you want!! - @hikariwaoi

“ _Akaassshhiiii_ ,” the loud voice drawled from beside him. Akaashi suddenly felt a heavy weight on his right shoulder, but his eyes refused to stray from the book on his lap.

“What is it Bokuto-san?” Akaashi replied calmly as he flipped a page, eyes still skimming the words in front of him.

Round, golden eyes stared up at Akaashi.

“I’m tired of studying. Can we do something more fun now?” Bokuto complained with a pout.

Akaashi sighed. He quickly glanced at the spectacular view the owlery provided them before he closed his book and turned to face the boy resting on his shoulders.

“Since it’s getting late, we should probably head to dinner anyways,” Akaashi simply replied before he gently nudged Bokuto, made to stand up, and straightened his robes. Bokuto followed suit as the two walked side by side to the Great Hall, and Akaashi listened intently to Bokuto’s animated voice as he retold stories from his classes that day.

Once they arrived at the Great Hall, the two parted ways, Akaashi heading towards the sea of blue robes quietly chatting amongst themselves while Bokuto headed towards the Gryffindor table, the source of energetic screams and obnoxious laughs.

Unlike the olden days, there wasn’t a serious split between the houses anymore; however, people tended to spend meal times with their housemates and friends. Now, each of the tables had a mix of students from other houses too. A prime example being Kuroo and Oikawa, two Slytherins who were Bokuto’s friends, joining the Gryffindor table. Oikawa was actually one of Akaashi’s prefect friends, but his clinginess to his Gryffindor boyfriend Iwaizumi (also Bokuto’s friend and fellow Quidditch teammate) meant he often spent time there instead of at his own table. That day was no exception.

After he watched Bokuto join his friends, Akaashi’s eyes scanned the Ravenclaw table for the head of blonde hair with black roots- his friend Kenma who was most likely looking down at the muggle game- _what was it called?_ A _PSP_ or something like that. Once spotted, Akaashi sat down next to Kenma who glanced up a little before continuing his game. A moment later, another fellow 5th year, Shirabu, plopped down next to him and the two began to discuss their studies and homework as usual.

Once Akaashi finished his dinner, he promptly headed to his prefect patrols for the night. Being a Ravenclaw meant taking his studies and prefect duties seriously, as his parents expected of him. Only three months into the school year and he had already gained a name for being a strict prefect, even docking points off of his own friends (though less than the required amount as a small act of generosity). This often led to non-stop complaints from Bokuto and Kuroo, with Akaashi usually walking away, listening to them whine about how he should go easier on them since Bokuto was Akaashi’s boyfriend and Kuroo was basically his friend.

Despite dating, the two didn’t really have much time to see each other, being in different years and houses, and on top of that they were busy with their respective duties. Akaashi had his prefect duties and needed to study to attain top grades for his OWLs, and Bokuto had his position as the captain of Gryffindor’s Quidditch Team. Their daily study sessions and Hogsmeade trips were the only time they really had to spend with each other, but it was enough.

Or so he thought.

A week later, they found themselves in their usual study routine again. Both of them sat on the ledge of a window that overlooked the grounds surrounding Hogwarts. Akaashi, with his head buried into his Charms homework and Bokuto focused on his Care of Magical Creatures book.

“Hey, Keiji?” Bokuto quietly asked from his spot next to Akaashi, making him look over to his boyfriend. Now, anyone who knew Bokuto would know he’s up to something if he was quieter, but Akaashi specifically knew something was up since Bokuto only called him Keiji when he had a favour to ask or when he was in an overly affectionate mood.

“I can’t study with you tomorrow… I have to help Hinata out with Quidditch practice. Is that alright?” continued Bokuto timidly.

“It’s fine. You don’t need to be so nervous about it. We see each other every day, anyways. Missing a day once in a while is fine.” sighed Akaashi, who assumed that Bokuto was planning another ridiculous prank - and would eventually ask him to join, since he had also been asked to do so before. Of course he refused, wanting to uphold his reputation as a prefect.

Bokuto laughed nervously in response and thanked Akaashi before getting back to his book. Akaashi furrowed his eyebrows at his boyfriend’s odd response, but upon deciding it probably didn’t mean anything, his mind went back to his Charms homework.

Much to Akaashi’s dismay, Bokuto’s requests to miss their ‘dates’ bled into the following week, and the week after that too; the excuse changing into _‘Kuroo and Oikawa want us to have a practice match against them’_ or _‘Kuroo wants to come up with a prank since we don’t have much time because of Quidditch practice.’_ Akaashi simply sighed and agreed every time, not really minding since Bokuto distracted him a lot when the two of them studied anyways. Don’t get Akaashi wrong, he enjoyed the conversations they had, but having a bit of alone time was nice too, he supposed…

Until it got to the point where they had only two days together per week.

“Is it unreasonable to get annoyed at Bokuto for barely studying with me because he’s always using our time for practice matches and training Hinata?” Akaashi asked, sitting down at the Ravenclaw table abruptly. Kenma finally looked up from his game and Shirabu glared up at him. Oikawa, on the other hand, only smirked.

“Hmmm. Something up?” Oikawa inquired, although he seemed to already know the reason behind his distress.

“Yes. Something _is_ up. Did you not hear what I just said? Isn’t Hinata already good? Why is this going on forever?” Akaashi snapped frustratedly as he sat down, and angrily snatched up the food in front of him, having skipped lunch to study more.

“I heard you. So basically, you’re jealous?” Oikawa claimed, glancing up to see that Akaashi’s face had reddened visibly at the comment.

“I’m not. I just want more time with him, alright? We barely have any time together as it is. _Ugh_. I give up,” Akaashi exclaimed, still stuffing himself with food.

Oikawa looked deep in thought before he declared “I have a plan then.”

Akaashi hummed in curiosity. “Alright let’s hear it then.”

~

A sigh of relief escaped Akaashi’s lips as he realised it was time for his night patrol to end. Perhaps he would even have time to study a little before he slept if he was met with no trouble like the past few nights. With his pyjamas and a towel on his arm, he headed towards the prefects’ bathroom- when he heard two very familiar voices.

“Hmm, what do we have here? A Gryffindor and Slytherin out past curfew? Not to mention, Quidditch Captains too? Fifty points off each of your houses,” Akaashi remarked, false confidence projected in his voice.

The two familiar figures - or should he say friends - stopped in their tracks, brooms dropping to the ground with a clang as they turned around, eyes wide. Bokuto quickly opened his mouth to attempt to defend the two of them.

“ _Akaaassshiiiii_!! It’s just us. Hey, wait isn’t it only supposed to be five points?” whined Bokuto.

“Yes Bo, it was,” Kuroo confirmed. He took a step towards the Ravenclaw prefect with a smug look, and tilted his head. “So Akaashi, would you like to explain why it’s suddenly increased to fifty?”

“I’m just doing my duty as a prefect correctly. Is there something wrong with that?” Akaashi responded with a poker face, expecting another question as a response. The two captain’s poor attempts at negotiating their punishment continued on until Akaashi deducted another ten points from each of their houses, no longer bothered to argue with the two.

“Now if you excuse me, I need to get going,” Akaashi concluded before he continued to the prefects’ bathrooms. He heard Bokuto’s desperate pleas and complaints and felt a little sting in his heart, but disregarded it to smirk at the success of Oikawa’s plan.

Once Akaashi had disappeared into the prefects’ bathroom, Kuroo turned to Bokuto and questioned him.

“Did you do something to Akaashi? He seems… I don’t know how to put it… different?”

Bokuto shrugged and shook his head.

“Not that I can think of, besides... cancelling a lot of our usual meet-ups, I guess?” his focused expression loosened and voice returned to its usual bright one. “Oh wells, let’s go back to our dorms as we were planning to anyway.”

A smirk formed on Kuroo’s face unknown to Bokuto who had already walked on ahead.

 _This is going to be fun to watch unfold_ Kuroo thought to himself, following Bokuto before they split to go to their respective dorms.

Several more days of cancelled study sessions between Akaashi and Bokuto went by before Bokuto finally asks if they can get back into it now that Hinata’s training was finally over.

“Oh sorry, I can’t today because Shirabu wants me to clarify things with him and this is the only time he can because of Quidditch practice,” Akaashi responded, feeling a little guilty before rushing off to his Potions class after giving his boyfriend another quick apology. He completely missed the way Bokuto furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and tilted his head.

This continued for several days, each day bringing another missed study session. Bokuto constantly questioned Kuroo for anything he could have possibly done to cause this, having assumed that Kenma might have told him something, since they had known each other their whole lives. Bokuto thought better than to bring up Akaashi’s strange behaviour on the rare days they spent together, just in case it made things between them awkward. He much preferred to pretend everything was fine, and to go about their routine normally.

~

Bokuto left their sessions quieter than usual. The unsettling feeling of not knowing what’s up with Akaashi’s attitude has kept him on edge for almost a week, so he headed over to his table, noting that Kuroo and Oikawa were there whispering to each other. It was most likely about Quidditch tactics since Kuroo was the captain of the Slytherin team, though Bokuto never understood why they’d strategize at the Gryffindor table of all the places. Iwaizumi was also there next to Oikawa and could probably provide a bit of information given that he was the only rational one amongst them.

“Guys. I just can’t figure this out. Why is Akaashi acting so… strange?” Bokuto sighed as he began to load his plate with food. His eyes quickly wandered across the hall to see the said boy in conversation with Shirabu.

“Didn’t you say you’ve cancelled a lot of your sessions with him to train Hinata?” Kuroo questioned, looking up from his conversation.

“Yeah, but when I ask him, he says he’s been busy too. _Ugh!_ First, he deducts points every time he sees us out. Now I barely get to see him,” complained Bokuto exasperatedly, head resting on his left hand while he ate with his right.

“But what if it’s what Kuroo said about cancelling sessions?” chimed Oikawa knowingly. Bokuto racked his brain for what this could possibly mean as Kuroo let out a soft laugh.

“What do you-“

“Oh, would you look at the time! I need to go feed my cats. I’ll see you guys later!” Oikawa abruptly stated before he stood and strode out of the Great Hall.

“Shittykawa doesn’t even have a cat,” Iwaizumi said under his breath before he ran after his boyfriend.

Bokuto buried his face in his hands while Kuroo smirked, watching his best friend breakdown from having no clue about what was going on. His smirk quickly disappeared as Bokuto’s head sprung up.

“Wait, what if it is because I haven’t been spending time with him and he’s upset? But if that’s the case…” He paused, “then why does he cancel when I ask to meet up?”

“Why don’t you just ask him directly?” Kuroo suggested with a knowing smile plastered on his face.

“You’re right. Help me come up with a plan for this, then. There’s no way I’m catching him when he’s free.”

“Hmm. No thanks. The only thing I’m planning with you are pranks.”

“Guess I’m finding a new bro then huh. It do be like that,” said Bokuto as eyes glanced around for other friends.

“ _Oi, no! you take that back right now!_ ” screamed Kuroo pulling Bokuto into a playful chokehold. Their bickering continued, but Kuroo didn’t miss both Kenma and Akaashi’s glances over, and sent them a smirk in return. Bokuto eventually relented and the two go about the plans peacefully.

But maybe not so peacefully- the two never were actually quiet.

~

Akaashi smiled a little to himself as he rubbed his tired eyes knowing that another night of peaceful patrols had passed. He walked out of the prefects’ bathroom, only to bump into a strong body that immediately embraced him.

“50 points off Gryffindor for being out past curfew. What are you doing Bokuto-san?” struggled Akaashi, face slightly heating up, having missed his boyfriend’s embrace. _Damn, the minute Bokuto sees my face he’ll know exactly what it is. Emotions, why do you betray me like this?_

“Was that too tight? Ah sorry. But Keiji, what’s wrong? You’ve been avoiding me, haven’t you?” questioned Bokuto as he loosened his embrace a little, not wanting to lose contact with Akaashi.

Thankful that he didn’t have to look Bokuto in the eye, Akaashi responded.

“Nothing’s wrong Bokuto-san. Why do you ask?”

A short silence followed, making Akaashi’s heartbeat a little faster. _Is he mad at me? Oh no, did I overdo it? Wait, did he figure it out?_

Bokuto arms moved so his hands could cup Akaashi’s red face. A small smile formed on his face.

“Keiji, can you say that while looking at me,” Bokuto challenged, one of his hands moving to Akaashi’s shoulder. “I’m kidding. You don’t have to. I know what it is. You’re upset and jealous that I’ve been with Hinata and Kuroo more than I’ve been with you, right?”

Bokuto’s small smile turned into the bright smile Akaashi loved when he noticed Akaashi’s eyes widen and face heat up even more.

“No- Wait- I… I... “ Akaashi stuttered.

“I got it didn’t I?” Bokuto said as he looked at Akaashi who’d shifted his gaze towards the ground in embarrassment. “Let’s head to the owlery and talk about this yeah? Keiji?”

Akaashi hummed in agreement and let Bokuto take his hand to guide him to their usual spot. His gaze remained fixed on their connected hands as he listened to Bokuto speak. Akaashi smiled, realising how much he missed this.

He missed Bokuto’s bright voice telling him stories. He missed Bokuto’s loud obnoxious laugh.

He missed Bokuto. A lot.

A part of Akaashi was disappointed that his little game was over so quickly, but with the thought of how much he missed Bokuto, perhaps he didn’t really mind that his boyfriend had figured it out so fast. He was pulled out of his reverie when they came to a stop and Bokuto’s voice sounded.

“You’re really cute when you’re all flustered Keiji! Maybe I should get you all flustered more.”

Akaashi let go of Bokuto’s hand as if he had been burnt, to face his boyfriend.

“No! Take that back! Never associate me with the word cute ever! Besides, how’d you even figure it out so fast,” exclaimed Akaashi with betrayal written across his face.

“Haha! No, I’m not taking that back. Aw, Keiji you’re so cute. I found out from a hint Oikawa dropped,” replied Bokuto. Akaashi’s face had suddenly darkened, void of the flurry of expressions he had just displayed earlier.

“I am going to kill Oikawa.”

“You’ll need to get through Iwaizumi first for that.”

“No. I reckon Iwaizumi won’t mind if I kill his boyfriend.”

“Actually, that’s true too. Okay, but back to the previous discussion. Keijiii, I didn’t know you could be even cuter than you already are! What did I do to deserve such a good boyfriend?” Bokuto said hugging Akaashi, the two now seated on their usual window ledge.

“ _Ugh._ Please stop this is so embarrassing. I-“

Akaashi’s stiffened at the sudden touch of Bokuto’s lips against his cheeks. A smile bloomed on his face once again. _I really missed him huh?_ He briefly pulled himself out of Bokuto’s hug and leaned in to kiss him. It was now Bokuto’s turn to stiffen at the contact but he relaxed straight after and kissed Akaashi back, one hand cupping his face and the other on his shoulder.

A moment later Akaashi broke off the kiss and looked at Bokuto’s shining, golden eyes.

“Ahh. I missed this. I missed you, Kou.”

Bokuto’s eyes brightened.

“I missed you too Keiji!” Bokuto exclaimed before he crossed his arms. “But you still haven’t explained why you avoided me… and deducted insane amounts of points for me being out!!”

“Okay, okay, I’ll explain. I was just being petty and jealous and those were ideas Oikawa gave me,” Akaashi chuckled while stifling a yawn, not wanting their time together to end yet. He opted to rest his head on Bokuto’s shoulder instead.

“I’ll make it up to you!! I don’t need to train Hinata anymore because he’s amazing now! You’ll see in next week's match against Hufflepuff! And Kuroo is busy with actual team practice now so everything can go back to the way it was! I’ll even practice less to spend more time with you!” suggested Bokuto with a hint of desperation, his eyes shifted down to the head on his shoulder. Right hand now placed on top of Akaashi’s head, gently combing through the black curls.

“No. Don’t ditch practice for me. You’re the captain, you need to be responsible. And besides, I want to see you beat Kuroo and Oikawa in the Gryffindor-Slytherin match,” Akaashi replied softly, as his eyes looked at the luminous moon which provided them a hint of light.

“Oh? Who knew you were such a Gryffindor supporter? If anything other than your own house I was expecting you to go for Slytherin,” remarked Bokuto, his eyes meeting Akaashi’s blue ones, as the latter had tilted his head back.

“Am I not allowed to support my boyfriend more than my friend?”

“Yes you are. It’s cute...” Bokuto knowingly laughed and Akaashi hid his face in Bokuto’s shoulders.

“ _Koutarou_ , please…” Akaashi whined. Soon enough he shifted back to his half lying position on Bokuto, head tilted a little as he looked at the moon once again. “Hmm, actually I’ll let you call me ‘cute’ whenever you want, _if_ you’ve studied well in the many weeks we haven’t studied together.”

In the corner of his eye, Akaashi’s could see the guilt creep onto Bokuto’s face for a moment before it suddenly changed into a look of determination. _Wait… what?_

“Okay, challenge accepted,” Bokuto responded before punching the air with his left arm.

“Can’t wait to see you disappoint me then, Kou,” Akaashi said tiredly, gathering all the strength he could. Another yawn escaped his mouth as his eyes drooped a little.

“Oh, just you wait and see. But forget that right now, let’s go back to our dorms. I can see you nearly falling asleep so don’t even try saying you’re fine. Want me to carry you?” Bokuto playfully asked as he held Akaashi’s shoulders gently and helped him sit up.

“No thanks,” Akaashi briefly replied before standing up and stretching himself, ready to head back to the dorms for whatever amount of sleep they could salvage.

~

“Hmm… someone looks grumpy and sleep-deprived,” Oikawa’s annoying voice rang when as Akaashi walked over to their friend group seated at the Ravenclaw table. His usually crisp and tidy uniform was a mess. The blue Ravenclaw tie was loose, top button undone, and his robes were crinkled as if he had fallen asleep in them. He sent a glare in Oikawa’s direction before he sat down next to Kenma and immediately reached for food, hoping to gain some form of energy.

“Something kept you up late?” Kenma asked from beside him, eyes focused on the game in front of him as usual, plate filled with half-eaten apple pie.

“More like _someone_. Am I right Akaashi?” Oikawa smirked, the playful glint in his eyes going unmissed by said boy.

“Oikawa, I will kill you. You ruined my fun. And stop insinuating things with your dirty mind. We aren’t as wild as you,” Akaashi grumbled. He sank a little more into his seat as if the ground or his robes could eat him up and hide him.

“ _Huh_ what did I do?!” Oikawa exclaimed. He noticed Iwaizumi in his periphery and gestured for him to come quickly. “Oh good. Iwa-chan save me from this slander! Tell Akaashi I didn’t ruin his plan to mess with Bokuto!”

“But you did. Though Bokuto must have managed to figure a bit of it out himself too,” Iwaizumi replied as he took a spot next to Oikawa. Akaashi glared once again at Oikawa who’s attention was fully on his boyfriend now. _Maybe Bokuto was more observant than I thought him to be..._

“Iwa-chan!! How can you be both nice and mean to me in one sentence?!” Oikawa rebutted as the couple’s banter continued on, though Akaashi zoned out of it and opted to focus on eating as fast as possible to escape more questioning. Unfortunately, he wasn’t very successful.

Moments later Bokuto and Kuroo made their entrance to the Great Hall known with their obnoxious laughs, most likely from an early morning prank they pulled on some unfortunate first year. Akaashi would never understand how Bokuto could have so much energy even when lacking sleep.

“ _Keeeeeiiiijjiiii_!!” screamed Bokuto whilst heading over to the Ravenclaw table. _Why was everyone coming here today anyways?_

“Someone seems happy from last night~” Oikawa commented, gaze shifting to Bokuto who was running towards his boyfriend.

“That’s for sure. Bo wouldn’t shut up about last night,” Kuroo added with a smirk directed at Akaashi. “Something about _Keiji is so cute when he’s jealous and flustered_.” The imitation caused Akaashi to blush and shove his face into his hands.

Bokuto sat down next to Akaashi and nudged him hoping to get some attention. Once Akaashi felt that his face was less warm (and hopefully less red), he sat back up with his usual blank expression. The minute his hand was free Bokuto reached for it. His eyes shone brightly, the unspoken words _‘are you okay?’_ lingered between them, which were understood by Akaashi, who smiled back with a gentle look.

I’m fine.

“I gotta say. Seeing Akaashi jealous was really fun. Not to mention he’s been displaying more emotions than I’ve ever seen in the past five years he’s been here,” Oikawa whispered not so subtly bringing Akaashi and Bokuto out of their moment. “Maybe we should make it happen more, dontcha’ think, Kuroo?”

Akaashi glared at Oikawa once again before his glare shifted over to Kuroo.

Iwaizumi elbowed Oikawa and gave Kuroo a warning look in hopes of saving Akaashi from anymore embarrassment. “Don’t be mean Shittykawa.”

A temporary silence followed before Kuroo let out a small hum and smirked, giving Akaashi a mischievous look.

“Hey Bo, practice Quidditch with me before lunch?”

Akaashi furrowed his eyebrows, struggling to maintain his composure. Breathe.

“Why is everyone looking at me?” Akaashi asked before looking next to him to see a smirk across his boyfriend’s face. _What is this betrayal?!_

“Oh. In that case… I think I need new friends. I’m leaving now. Good day to you all,” Akaashi said as he feigned hurt and pretended to get up and leave the table.

The groups’ laughter rang through the Great Hall. Somehow even louder than the whole Gryffindor table combined, but that was probably because their main source was missing. Even Kenma had put his PSP down and joined in. His confused expression morphed into realisation as a small smile played on Akaashi’s lips before he joined their laughter too.

“No thanks bro,” Bokuto with the same determined smile he showed last night as he draped his arm over Akaashi’s shoulders. “I’m studying with Akaashi. Gotta prove to him that I did study well without him!”

“As I said, I’m ready to be disappointed.”

“Like I said yesterday, it’s on.”

“Alright then. We can go on a date this weekend if you don’t disappoint, too.”

Bokuto’s eyes lit up with happiness and determination as he hugged Akaashi giving him a small kiss. Though Akaashi was one to avoid PDA in front of their friends, he wasn’t bothered by it at that moment. The only thought in his mind was that he was glad to have Bokuto in his life.


End file.
